Don't Let Me Down
by ItsAnEloisaThing
Summary: Uncle Boing meet Miss Unintentionally-Intentionally - ish Making-Me-Fall-for-You-but-Making-Me-Wonder-How-It's-Happening-When-I-Made-A-Plan-To-Not-Date-My-First-Semester Lady person...yeah!
1. Intro

"Mom…n-no yeah…. well…but the thing is…. mom!" I shouted in the phone a smile slowly creeping on to my face hearing my mom's frantic voice on the other line. "No one is going to find out I promise."

"Alright…are you sure you're going to be okay alone there?" Mom asked worry oozing from her voice as I headed in to the nearest coffee shop which luckily was Dunkin' Donuts.

"Technically I won't be alone since Jarvis is going to be staying with me," I said already picturing the eye roll. "Mom I'll be fine."

"She'll be fine sweetie!" Dad yelled starting a small argument about how I'm their little girl and need to be protected from mom and dad rebutting that I'm a strong female, while I happily ordered my dollar medium sized coffee.

"A year a way from our only daughter," Mom whined while I let out a small chuckle. "Nope, we should cancel this vacation!"

"Deborah!" Dad yelled.

"Mom…mommy, you and dad deserve this vacation," I told her in hopes of calming her down. "A year will pass by in no time. Plus! I can visit you guys whenever I wont be starting university for a few more months."

"Hey sweetie," my dads voice rang as I grabbed my iced coffee and stepped out in the busy streets of New York. "So while me and mom are away please take care the house is sold already so all that is settled and the apartment you'll be staying is ready for you to sleep in but will stay be having a few things done to it, okay?"

"Okay, everything is set then and I should be going because I have a school to go visit to potentially get in to their summer program."

"NYU?"

"Yeah and a few other universities but anyways I'll leave you guys to get on the plane and head and I'll be seeing you within a few." I told them smiling holding my arm up to signal a cab.

"About the business," Dad started just as a cab pulled up in front of me.

"I can handle it and if not me then Jarvis will. Everything will be under control I promise. Love you bye!" I quickly said hanging up on them before mom was able to come up with some random reason to not go.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"15th and Hamilton the Rivera Apartment building," I informed him as he nodded driving off. "Actually," I mumbled looking at the text from my college advisor "Can you take me to the NYU campus instead?"

"Sure thing doll face," the driver said making a quick U-turn.

"Have you made a decision on where you will be attending miss?" Jarvis asked placing a plate of cheesy scrambled eggs in front of me while I scrolled through Targets website figuring out what I needed for my dorm room.

"NYU," I said closing my MacBook pushing it aside and moving the plate of eggs closer to me. "Don't get me wrong Jarvis," I told him stabbing the eggs and grabbing a piece of toast, "all the other schools had great qualities and what not but I don't know I just felt more at home at NYU."

"Very well miss," Jarvis said bowing his head, "You still have four more months until the school year starts and just a week until the summer program starts." He finished as I let out a groan a few crumb falling as I bit in the buttered toast.

"School," I whined letting my head fall down on the table while Jarvis placed a cup of hot coffee in my hand.

"You will flourish as always miss," Jarvis said as I took a sip of the coffee.

"I guess I should go and buy school supplies and start ordering furniture for my dorm room," I said slowly mumbling the last parts realizing I was headed for a busy week.

"You also have that phone meeting with a lawyer that is going to be the replacement for the company," Jarvis said.

"Perfect," I said just as the phone rang making me quickly check the time seeing it's 9 am.

"It's actually 8 am and the meeting starts right now," Jarvis said setting the phone in front of me and answering.

"Good morning Miss Guerra this is Topanga Matthews here to convince you to let our company be your primary law firm," the voice said as I took a gulp of water.

"Yes, yes, I looked over your case history and saw that you've won so many cases. You happen to be the top lawyer in your firm and honestly there is no need for the interview," I told her smiling, "you're hired you start, it's Tuesday today and you still have to meet HR and get you into the system," I mumbled scrolling through the company tablet Jarvis was holding in front of me, "next week Monday! I will be sending you an email with the company address and number so you can schedule a time that is convenient for you to go in and get everything ready. Is that fine?"

"Y-Yeah," Mrs. Matthews stuttered before, "thank you so much I promise you will not be disappointed."

"I hope not. If you have any questions feel free to shoot me an email I will be free until next week Monday at 7 am okay?"

"Got it!" she said saying a quick good bye and ending the conversation.

"And time to go!" I said loudly taking one last gulp of my coffee and heading out the door with my jacket, purse and phone.

"Okay, what do I have to do today?" I mentally asked myself putting my headphones in running down the stairs and out into the streets. Looking around I say that the streets were already heavily congested in traffic and made a detour to take the subway instead. Typing away on my phone making a list of everything I could buy and carry myself back home from the stores I maneuvering around the endless amount of people on the sidewalk. "To target I go," I said walking down the steps to the subway terminal. "Maybe Panera too," I mentally said looking googling Panera locations as the train opened its doors. Lucky for me there was a Panera only a block away from the Target I had planned on shopping at. Smiling at myself I was about to hold on to one of the handlebars just as the train moved causing me to loose my balance and fall back landing on someone lap.

"You okay there," a voice said cautiously holding on to my waist as the train steadied itself.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered out feeling my heart rate increase as the embarrassing scene that was happening. "Sorry about that," I said turning around to come face to face with an aggressively attractive guy with these amazing blue eyes. "Oh my god!" I said quickly standing up already feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "I'm so so sorry! I should've been more careful," I spoke out in a rush while cute guy gave me a smile and chuckled.

"It's okay," he said standing up, unfortunately, towering a few inches above me.

"Central Park!" the automated voice said throughout the train cart slowly stopping as I quickly grabbed onto one of the handles so as to not fall into someone's lap again.

"Be careful," he said noticing that I hand quickly grabbed on to the bar. Fixing his read beanie hat he gave me a half smile and nodded before walking off the cart and onto the Central Park train stop.

"Well shit," I mumbled keeping my eyes on cute guys retreating form before planting my butt down on one of the empty spots. "So cute," I mentally thought a smile growing on my face.

I do not nor have I ever lived or visited New York City so I apologize to those who read this and live there if I got the street names and train stops wrong ;-;


	2. Chapter 1

"So! Many! Stairs!" I groaned out dramatically letting my suitcases fall down on the ground and falling face first on my bare bed. Letting out a groan I rolled over onto my back looking at the ground seeing I still had one more suitcase and 5 boxes to bring up. "Why am I so weak!" I cried out sitting up pouting. "Son of a bitch," I mumbled out heading out the door abruptly stopping just as I was about to collide with Jarvis carrying the remainder of my stuff.

"This should be all of them Miss," Jarvis said carefully placing my stuff on my empty desk. Jarvis let out a sigh placing his hands on his hips his eyes slowly swelling up with tears.

"Oh Jarvis," I said smiling sadly at the man that helped raise me. "I'm not even going to be that far away Jarvis. Plus I'll be coming home during the holidays unless you want to go visit the family which I'll be completely okay with." I told him seeing a few tears roll down his slightly wrinkled face. "Oh come here you big softie," I said holding my arms open as he quickly pulled me into his arms sniffling.

"The company and apartment won't be the same without you," Jarvis sniffled, "Oh miss it seems like just yesterday you were starting your first day of private school."

"Eloisa," I said chuckling feeling my eyes swell up with tears. "You've known me and raised me long enough to be able to call me by my first name Jarvis. Not just miss," I told him wiping a few tears that managed to escape.

"You've grown up into a beautiful woman and I've had the pleasure of witnessing it happen," he said squeezing my shoulders reassuringly just as his phone started beeping and ringing like crazy.

"Company," I smiled knowingly.

"Company," he nodded cracking a smile and letting me go. "Call if you ever need anything at all!" he said giving me one last hug, pulling out his phone and walking out of my single bed dorm room.

"Guess it's time to decorate," I sighed closing my door and putting my hair up getting ready to get down to business.

"Hungry!" I shouted rubbing my tummy as it started to grumble. "Food" I whined looking at the time on my computer seeing that it was already 7 pm. "Orange chicken?" I asked myself looking up at my ceiling from my position on my carpet covered floor. "Where could one get some?" I pondered as a knock grabbed my attention.

"Freshman night," the voice said slowly turning my door knob "since no one said no I'm assuming it would be okay to go in," the voice said peeking its head in revealing a girl's smiling face.

"Is this one saying no too?" another voice said peeking its head through revealing a male. Both looked down at me with a question face that I returned.

"Cool room," they both said smiling at me.

"Food?" I asked them hopefully earning a chuckle from the guy.

"Pizza, Chinese, pasta and a bunch more plus games," the guy happily said while a wide grin plastered my face.

"I'm sold!" I happily said quickly getting up and running out the door towards the food.

"She doesn't know where the place is does she?" the guy asked smiling.

"Nope," the girl said ending the word with 'P' sound.

"I don't know where it is," I asked standing behind them embarrassed.

"How far did you go?" the guy asked amused.

"Outside," I told him placing my phone on my lips smiling timidly.

"Cafeteria," the girl said as I perked up.

"Straight to the center then right until the statue then left and it where the balloons are," the girl said as I nodded running outside shouting a quick thank you.

"We didn't even tell her that you're the head for girls and I'm the head for boys in these dorm rooms," the guys said chuckling closing the door.

"Really hope she brought her keys," the girl said walking to the next double dorm room.

* * *

 **Josh's POV**

"How are you liking it so far?" Andrew asked me patting my back as we walked into the cafeteria seeing it full of freshmen.

"You know you didn't have to come with me man," I asked him smiling waving at a few people I had talked to when I was getting settled in.

"I know but free food," he said quickly walking to the tables full of different types of junk food. "I'll pretend to be a freshman until I can eat no more." he greedily said scarfing down an entire slice of pizza. Laughing I decided to look around hoping to find something to do while Andrew ate the night away.

When they said they had games I had assumed they meant board games but no they actually went all out for us. The had 6 Guitar Hero's set up on side of the room, Just Dance on the opposite side, pool, and a bunch of other stuff. Everything looked like fun and everyone seemed to be having a blast making new friends. Looking around I caught sight of a lost and confused girl. An extremely cute girl to be exact. It was the girl that fell on me on the train girl!

"H-Hey," I stuttered out tapping her on the shoulder. Apparently, my legs had a mind of their own and ended up walking towards her. "You're the girl that fell on my lap on the train a few weeks ago, right?" I asked her seeing her brown eyes go wide behind her glasses.

"Oh my god," she whispered as I noticed her cheeks start to turn red. "I am so sorry for that! I lost my balance and before I could stop myself...I'm sorry," she rushed out covering her cheeks with her hands.

"It's, uh, okay," I told her rubbing my neck awkwardly. "You, um, look really cute in that," I told feeling my face heat up as I saw her's turn even redder but send me a shy smile my way.

"Thanks," she told me biting her bottom lip, "Uh Eloisa," she said holding her hand out, "my names Eloisa the girl you fell on your lap."

"Joshua," I told her grabbing her hand which was extremely soft, "but people call me Josh. I'm the guy you fell for," I told her winking earning a chuckle and shake of her head.

"Smooth," she teased moving her eyes down to us still holding and shaking hands.

"Sorry," I said quickly releasing her hand.

"Wanna play Guitar Hero?" she suggested, "I'm pretty sure I can beat you," she teased smiling at me heading over to the empty Guitar Hero set.

"You sure about that," I challenged her as she turned around smiling big at me.

"I'm positive," she said strapping on one of the guitars.

"You're gonna loose," I warned her putting on the other guitar.

"I think you used the wrong word when referring to yourself," she said picking a Beatles song on difficult.

"Bring it," I said.

30 Minutes Later

"Eloisa! Eloisa! Eloisa!" the crowd cheered as Eloisa and I played our last to see who was actually the better one at that game. A Dance Gavin Dance song boomed through the speakers while I peeked overseeing that Eloisa was singing along to the song and dancing. Those few seconds of seeing how much fun she was having regardless of being all hot and sweaty those seconds made me miss a few cords and I ended up falling behind.

"Boom!" Eloisa happily yelled as the screen showed who the official winner was. "I win!" she yelled pumping her fist up in the air as the crowd behind us were yelling and cheering for her victory.

"You win," I told her laughing at her excited face. "I was wrong."

"Yes you was," she said shaking her hand as the crowd was slowly disassembling a few patting Eloisa on her back congratulating her or telling her how cool she looks.

"Parties over freshies," one of the older students yelled at us. "Time to go back to your dorms and get ready for classes tomorrow!" another yelled earning moans and groans from everyone.

"Well this was fun," Eloisa said placing the guitar back on its stand. "I guess I should be heading back to my dorm then.

"Yeah me too," I said placing my hands in my jean pockets. "Classes and all."

"Yup, well goodnight!" she said patting her bare thighs rocking back and forth. "I, uh, really like that AC/DC shirt."

"I like your shorts," I said unsure earning a small laugh from her.

"Night Josh," she said smiling at me and giving me a small wave before heading out.

"Night," I said waving at her back.

"Ready?" Andrew asked nodding towards the door.

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 2

I finished applying my lipstick looking myself over in the mirror to see if anything was out of place. Looking myself up and down I was satisfied with what I was wearing. Grabbing my laptop and shoving it in my bag I looked myself over one last time, grabbed my keys and phone and headed off to my first class. "Class starts at 10 and it's barely 9:20 am. Can I make it to class and still buy coffee?" I asked myself looking at the map to see where the building was and lucky me a Dunkin' Donuts wasn't far. "I can make it if I walk fast," I determinedly said placing my headphones in and heading towards Dunkin.

"How can I help you?" the cashier asked.

"A medium iced coffee caramel, please," I told the cashier handing him my credit card.

"You order 134 miss, thank you." he said handing my back my card with my receipt.

"Still 20 minutes early," I yawned out looking around the store seeing that there was barely any customers right now so lucky I would be able to get out of here fast.

"Order 134!" one of the workers yelled out handing me my coffee as I walked out of the store heading towards my Psy 201 class.

"Josh," I mumbled a small smile playing at my lips as I remember the events that happened the night before. Tall, boyishly cute, captivating blue eyes and a smile to kill for. Sue me for noticing that! I'm a sucker for a guy with a great smile. "Class!" I gasped loudly looking at the time seeing that class would start in ten minutes. Groaning I took a big so of my coffee before walking as fast as o could in heels to my class.

"I picked a bad day to try and look cute in heels," I panted out power-hungry into the room luckily seeing that the professor had still not arrived. "Phew," I said adjusting my book bag and quietly finding an empty seat close to the window.

"Eloisa?" a familiar voice questioned tapping me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" I answered turning around to come face to face with none other than Josh.

"H-Hey" he stuttered out giving me a nervous smile. "Oh, uh, it's Josh from last night," he quickly added in rubbing his thighs slowly. Something nervous people tend to do.

"Oh yeah! The guy I demolished at Guitar Hero, right?" I traded earning a chuckle and a ruffle of his hair.

"The one and only," he said slowly turning the small talk into an awkward silence.

"So you picked Psych 201?" I quickly asked pushing is away from the awkward silence that was so close to devouring us.

"Yeah, yeah, my advisor said the teacher was cool and that I should give it a try," he said as I know signaling him to continue, "so here I am! What about you? "

"Kind of the same actually," I told him setting my iced coffee and bag on the desk. "It's my major too actually, psychology. But it's great to know a familiar face."

"Yeah, do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked motioning towards the empty chair next to mine.

"No, by all means, go for it, it'll be nice having a friend in here," I said planting myself on my chair as he simply gave me a wide smile situating himself down.

"I love their iced coffee," Josh blurted out making me give him a confused look. "Dunkin Donuts," he said pointing to the drink ink front of me.

"Oh, right, yeah! I love their iced coffee too," I said chuckling nervously. "What do you handed after this?"

"Intro to economics," he said taking his laptop out of his bag. "You?"

"Calculus."

"Fun?"

"So much!" I sarcastically joked, "you can just tell I'm bubbling with excitement to go and do math!" I said ditching a smile causing him to laugh.

"You look like you're ready to explode with excitement," he continued on with the joke add his phone vibrated the screen turning on notifying him that a 'Riley' along with Mom, Dad, brother, and pet family members quickly texted him.

"Sorry," he sheepishly said quickly young in his password and replying to the texts. "First day at college and the family is wishing me luck."

"Oh that's so sweet of them," I cooed.

"Second Matthews to attend college," he said loving his phone as I frowned trying to remember where I might have heard that name before. "Anyways are you living on campus or?"

"Campus, Greenwich Hall to be exact. I dorm by myself. You?"

"Campus also. Douglas Hall, I have a roommate. Why didn't you? Didn't you know it's sideways best to stay your first year with a roommate n" he asked raising his eyebrows at me making me chuckles.

"I just, um, really like being alone," I responded internally applauding at myself for not letting anything out about the real reason I got a single dorm room instead of a double.

"Fair enough. If I had a few thousand dollars laying around is probably get a single room too," he said opening up his laptop just add I was going to respond the professor walked in.

"Good morning class and welcome to General Psychology 201!" the professor happily said writing his name on the chalkboard.

"Just so you know," Josh whispered keeping an eye on the target making sure the professor didn't catch him whispering in class. "You're my partner for everything here," he said causing a smile to grow on my face seeing him send me a quick wink before sitting upright in his chair. "Also, we should get coffee together since the day before class." he finished off as I shook my head amused opening up my laptop getting to take down any worthy enough notes.

 **Josh's POV**

"She jumped on your back?" she asked trying to hold back her laugh as we walked through campus enjoying our iced coffees. "And she's the one that opened your letter?"

"She's the one that said I was going to be here for the next four years," I explained seeing her bite her bottom lip trying really hard not to laugh.

"How is it a, from your description, the small little girl did that to you?" she asked bursting out laughing.

"She's a little ferret," I said chuckling recalling the memory of Maya telling me whether I was going to go to NYU or not. "She's an amazing person actually," I said smiling down at the ground. "So I told you how I found out I was getting into NYU now you tell me."

"Well I hate to break it to you but mine is not as eventful as yours." she told taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, you still have to tell me about."

"Well I had actually ended up getting accepted into all the colleges I had applied too. All with a full ride," she informed me making me raise my eyebrows curious as to how many schools she applied to. "Okay so with that look I'm guessing you want to know which schools I applied too. So. I applied to Harvard, Yale, Brown, Cambridge University, Ontario University, University of Michigan, the University of Illinois at Springfield and Chicago and NYU."

"Wow, and you got accepted to all of them?" I asked shocked at hearing some high elite schools as the ones that accepted her which she nodded yes too.

"And a full ride," she added.

"Eloisa!" I yelled at her shocked causing her to laugh, "You could've gone to Harvard. Or Yale!" I exclaimed only causing her to laugh more.

"I know, I know but NYU is still a great school!" she exclaimed smiling. "I just really loved being in New York and I decided to just here a little longer," she told me shrugging.

"Yeah but Harvard! Yale!"

"I mean I can transfer if you so desperately want me too, " she teased while I quickly shook my head no.

"Noo, then who would be my partner for psych all semester," I told her looking to see we had arrived at our cross point. "I guess this is where we go our separate ways."

"Guess so but I had a fun time walking and talking with you," she said smiling softly at me "until next time then?" she said holding her hand out towards me.

"Until next time," I said grabbing hold of her hand feeling how soft and warm it was. It was small compared to mine. "Can I get your number?" I quickly asked feeling my heart start to beat erratically.

"Yeah," she said taking out a pen from her bags pocket "it'll be easier to figure out when we'll hang out next," she said smiling scribbling down her number on the paper. "Here you go! I'll see you tomorrow at class then," she said handing me the paper heading off to her next class.

"Yeah," I mumbled out grinning down at the paper with her numbers on it. "until next time," I happily said shoving the paper in my jean pocket and heading off to my last few classes of the day.

* * *

 **Really hoping you guys are liking the story ;-; feel free to comment**


	4. Chapter 3

_3 weeks later_

"Alright," Andrew said slamming his pen down on the table earning a stern glare from the librarian. 'Sorry', he mouthed, "who are you texting that's making you smile like a little school girl?" he asked seeing his friend tapping away with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Huh?" Josh asked finally looking up from his phone seeing Andrew rolling his eyes. "Sorry, sorry," Josh said placing his down on the table. "Just messaging a friend," he said waving him off while Andrew simply raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Friend? You sure about that?" he asked, "Cause I have never seen a friend do that to another friend. Besides I thought you said you weren't going to date anyone until you were done with your first year here?"

"And I'm not," Josh replied just as his phone vibrated signaling that Eloisa had replied. "Like I said just a friend. I can go without texting back," he said leaning back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest eyeing his phone. "I have self-control," he said shrugging tapping his elbow as Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Just answer it," Andrew sighed shaking his head at his friend who excitedly replied. "Back to studying for me then," Andrew said defeated.

*Bold and underlined is Eloisa's texts. Just bold is Josh*

 **I really wish I had soup right now;-;**

 **Could I buy you some?**

 **I will love you 5 ever if you do;-;**

 **;) I'll buy you all of the soup then**

 **Homie chill cx anyways I should probably get back to this reading ):**

 **:( same I guess. Talk tomorrow?**

 **Of course :3 night**

 **Good night**

"Alright," Josh sighed finally putting his phone away. "What am I helping you with again?"

"You were supposed to help me with this paper but it seems like someone else had your attention all day," Andrew sarcastically said.

"Hey! I can still help," Josh said taking his laptop out. "Plus it's Thursday no classes tomorrow we got all day my friend."

"There's a party tomorrow at the Kappa Kappa Sigma. You know to celebrate that they have new pledges and shit like that. Down to go?"

"Down, what time?" I asked opening up the word document for my English paper.

"Starts at 7," he mumbled moving back his attention to his paper. "You can invite that 'friend' of yours if you want," Andrew teased air quoting the word friend making Josh roll his eyes. "And," he spoke up looking at his phone screen, "I have a date in about an hour so I'll be leaving you alone," he said packing up his stuff.

"Later man," Josh said bro shaking Andrews hand before going back to the paper in from of him his mind slowly wondering back to the girl he unintentionally started to get close to.

They were just friends! Right? I mean they did hang out a couple times after they had gotten coffee their first day of classes. It was fun all those times they hung out he won't lie but it wasn't a crush. No way it was a crush. Sure she was beautiful but so were other girls he's met before. Maya regardless of the fact that she was 3 years younger than me is beautiful. So was Sophie when I first met her and so is Eloisa. So I don't have a crush on her. No way. I promised myself I would focus my first year I would only focus on school. So there is absolutely no way this girl is moving her way into my heart. No way at all!

"Sir!" someone yelled snapping my out my internal conversation with myself.

"Wha?" Josh dazedly replied.

"The library is closed," the old librarian sternly said tapping her foot as Josh embarrassedly shock his head shuffling his stuff into his bag and heading out to his dorm room.

 **Eloisa's POV**

Buzz. Buzz!

My phone rang on my nightstand as I let out a groan from under my covers. I had stayed up late angrily and desperately doing my math homework. Which thankfully I had finished and I happily had fallen asleep in my oh so comfy bed which was only 2 hours ago. So whoever was texting better be fucking dying or else I'm going to start swinging. Groaning, I moved my hand out from under the warmth and comfort of my cover to grabbed my hand and see who was stupid enough to disturb my lovely slumber.

"It's only 7 in the fucking morning!" I whimpered looking at my notifications to see that dear Joshy-poo had texted me.

 **Morning(:**

 **I'm going to murder you** I replied back snuggling back in my bed just as Josh quickly texted back making me close to cry.

 **Why ):**

 **Cause you woke me up D; and I've only slept for like 2 hours ;-;**

 **I'm sorry ;c I was going to invite you to breakfast with my family**

 **No offense but rain check?**

 **Sure (: sorry I woke you up ;-; I'll make it up to you though c:**

 **No probs have fun with the fam bam! c:**

I replied before putting my phone on silent and snuggling back in my bed for a well-deserved slumber. I was about 2 minutes away from being back fully asleep when boom!

Buzz! Ding! Brring! Buzz!

Everything started to explode from my phone to my tablet to my laptop.

"WHY!" I screamed out quickly sitting up and glaring at the wall. Pouting I grudgingly grabbed my phone seeing that Jarvis had sent me text after text and email after emails and finally was calling me. "Hello," I grumbled out.

"Be ready in an hour you have a breakfast meeting with your parents via video chat back at the apartment, after that you have a lunch meeting with the treasurer of the company, then you have a 30 minute break for yourself and after that is meeting with the company's head of social media, then another meeting with the planner for the annual ball and after that a final meeting with Minkus Enterprise for dinner," he finished off as I started sniffling feeling the tears bubble up in my eyes.

"Do I at least have time for-" I started off before Jarvis quickly cut me off already knowing what I was going to ask.

"I already picked up some Starbucks and I'll be outside your campus gates in an hour so be ready," he finished before hanging up the call. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair before jumping out of my bed and heading for the bathroom to take a shower and start my dreadful day.

Yawning I trudged down the stairs of my dorm hall and out towards the gates a blank look on my face as I listened to some Catfish and Bottlemen

Yawning I trudged down the stairs of my dorm hall and out towards the gates a blank look on my face as I listened to some Catfish and Bottlemen. I really wasn't excited for today at all. I mean all my homework was done and I really didn't have to do much maybe a bit of laundry and buy some snacks to keep in my room but still! I would've preferred a lazy day in doors than all this planning today but here I am slowly dying. Fun.


	5. Chapter 4

"Midterms are in a few weeks," I explained taking a bite of my pancakes, "but I promise I'll try to call as much as I can. If **Jarvis** ," I said pointing extra emphasis on his name given by in him a side glance, "doesn't overload my days with an extra outside of school work."

"Be nice to Jarvis," Mom cooed slowly rocking herself and dad on the hammock. They were currently somewhere tropical, possibly Fiji not entirely sure. I know they had mentioned it but my mind was all scrambled running on only 2 hours of sleep. "He's only trying to help you, darling."

"Well we'll let you go, honey, we know tooth have an extremely busy day ahead of you," Dad chuckled as mom was running her fingers up and down his chest making me cringe a bit. "Love you darling!" they both joyfully said before ending the call. Singing I ran a hand down my face checking the time seeing was 10:40 am. The call ended earlier than expected and I still had a million and one things left to do.

"Miss," Jarvis said gesturing towards that car as I nodded heading out of the café.

"What's next on the list Jarvis?" I said tapping away a few replies to the party planner.

"Mrs. Matthews said she would deal with the Treasurer. She had called while you were speaking to your parents asking if she would be able to have a word with him. I thought it would be best if she handled the meeting for you. I already sent all the necessary paperwork she needed," Jarvis stated starting up the car as I sighed happily. One thing off of my to-do list.

"Make sure she sends us any notes or anything after the meeting," I ordered looking down at my phone seeing the screen blurs slightly. Blinking hard and shaking my head I opened up my eyes again seeing the letters on the screen legible. "Jarvis," I asked leaning my head back on the seat looking cute the window seeing the endless amount of people zooming past his.

"Miss?"

"Is she aware of the situation?" I asked carefully picking out my words.

"She is not, would you like her to be?"

"No," I dismissed closing my eyes enjoying the soothing feel of the car ride. Hopefully, I can get a small power nap before my next meeting. Sadly that did not happen as my work phone started ringing Mrs. Matthews name appearing on the screen. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Guerra? It's Topanga Matthews."

"Hi Mrs. Matthews do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just calling to ask if it were possible if my family could come to the meeting with me?"

"Oh? Family as in how many members?"

"5 members 6 if we're including me. I do apologize but they all kept on insisting that they wanted to come and see my new boss"

"The new big shot!" I heard a female voice in the background said followed by a stern 'Maya!' soon after making me crack a smile.

"I'm sorry for that," Topanga apologized, "I know it's last minute and if it's not possible that is completely understandable and I'll send them off to the park or somewhere until I finish," she offered as I mulled the idea through my mind.

"It's fine," I sighed out hearing a round of woo's with a small 'I wonder what I can take from there's followed by a course of 'Maya!' "Hmm, I'll let my secretary know that you'll be bringing a guest so she can set up some snacks and movies in a room for them," I concluded as Jarvis handed me the tablet.

"Thank you again," Topanga happily said before ending the call. Sighing I quickly finished up the email just as the car came to a stop in front of a small café.

"We're here miss," Jarvis said as I nodded unbuckling myself and gathering all the things I needed for my meeting with the party planner.

"Cute," I mumbled out stepping out of the car and heading inside. Hopefully, this didn't take long.

 **3 Hours Later**

Three hours later and four vases of orange juice later and we had only accomplished so little in so much time. Tiffany, the party planner, was unfortunately but fortunately a perfectionist. That meant she needed everything is beyond perfect to the last atom.

We had spent the three hours that we had been here together we used only narrowed down our vast search for a venue down from 100 to 10. One would expect have to have done so much in three hours. Have a place set, the date and time. Anything that was exceeding one! But nope. One thing was pathetically done.

"New Years Eve?" I tiredly suggested chugging down what seemed like the 200th glass of orange juice. I pretty much had enough calcium to last a month.

"Possibly," Tiffany mumbled chewing on her bottom lip as I started to feel a headache form. "We can pick this up another day. We still have a few more months to get everything. That should be enough time," she spoke up smiling gently at me as I nodded gathering my stuff. "For now just narrow the venues down to at least five, three if you can and we'll move on from there," she finished packing up her stuff and standing up. "I'll call and schedule another meeting within the week," she quickly said before exiting the building leaving me alone in a dazed state.

A sigh escaped my lips as I ran a hand down my tired face. It was barely what, 3 pm! I whimpered looking solemnly down at my phone screen before finally noticing a text from Josh.

"Miss?" the waitress voiced rang pulling me away from looking at the text Josh had sent me.

"Yes?"

"Here's the bill," she said placing the black wallet in front of me giving me a quick smile and taking the empty vase of juice. Taking out my wallet I pulled out a couple of twenties assuming it had been more that fifty dollars. Quickly opening up the wallet I say it was only a mere thirty and change dollars. So I placed 60 leaving the change as the tip for the waitress and was on my way back to the car for my next errand.

"The social media director canceled because of a family business," Jarvis said just as I stepped into the car making me let out a sigh of happiness.

"Beautiful," I said getting settled in, "let's head to the company I need to pick up a few things then you can drop me off at my dorm so I can get ready for dinner with the Minkus's," I told Jarvis as he simply nodded and drove to the intended destination.

 **Josh's Pov**

"Who you texting?" Maya asked trying to peer over my shoulder at my phone. Luckily I was a foot taller than her so even in her heels on her tippy toes she couldn't see.

"A friend," I simply replied quickly finishing up the text and pressing send before putting my phone away.

"Is it the female friend you wanted to invite," my oh so smart older brother Corey asked.

"Female friend!" Maya blurted out loudly, "What female friend? Female friend? What female friend? Matthews!" Maya bombarded with questions at me before turning her furious attention towards Corey who in turn tried to act innocent. Rolling my eyes I looked over at my sister in law Topanga seeing her on the fun with as Auggie put it 'fancy boss'. I glanced at my phone hoping that Eloisa had already replied but unfortunately still nothing. I wasn't bored with the family it's never a boring day with the Matthew family but I still very much enjoyed talking with Eloisa. It was always some random weird thing she says. Quickly changing the original conversation to something else. After a few cries of happiness, we headed out to Topanga's new bosses company so she could talk to some guy while we would be watching movies and eating in another room waiting for her.

"What's her name?" Riley's voice rang next to me as she looked up with a genuine look of curiosity in her eyes. As much as Riley loved Maya she always tried to be neutral when it came to her liking me.

"Eloisa," I smiled her nodding, "meet her in school."

"Why'd you want to invite her?"

I shrugged pondering on the question slightly, "I think you'll guys like," I honestly said as Riley nodded smiling at me before heading up to where Maya and Topanga were. We finally reached this so called company. Topanga never actually mention the name of it but in big black letters in the front said 'Guerra Enterprise' which was hard to pronounce until Maya said it.

"Means war," Maya added nodding her head. "I like it."

"Come on," Topanga said ushering us all inside the building which was an incredibly high tech with people in suits walking in and out. "Mrs. Guerra said her secretary would have everything set up for you guys," she said walking towards the front desk speaking with one of the employees as they handed her some badges before pointing to where to go. "Here you all go," she said handing each an individual badge. "You guys are heading to level 15 and I'm going to be on level 20," she informed us as we quickly made our way to the elevator. "I should be done in an hour or so and then we can head out to eat." She finished off as we all nodded everyone going about into their own way while I looked around admiring the company building before a certain person caught my eye.

"Eloisa?" I whispered out as I saw, possibly, her walking by with a man behind her and a tablet in her hands. "Hey!" I shouted out pushing my way through everyone, "Eloisa!" I happily yelled out earning the person's attention seeing that it was actually her. "Eloisa!" I shouted one more time just as the doors closed her wide eyes the last thing I saw. "Shit," I huffed under my breath moving over to the side the elevator luckily being glass seeing her hastily make her way out of the building making me frown. 'Weird' I thought slouching my shoulders.

"Why would she be here?" Auggie asked while I shrugged my shoulders looking down at my curly haired nephew.

"No idea," I mumbled out.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long guys. I have a second job so it's been making me aggresively tired. I'll to update more for this story along with others (:**


	6. Chapter 5

**June 24, 2017 2:54 am completed. Please review**

* * *

"That was her?" Corey asks as I kept l looking over at the direction Eloisa quickly made an escape for. Why would she run off like that? Why was she even here? I thought she had homework or chores or something to do back in her dorm. Nodding slowly at Corey I heard the ding of the elevator signaling that either we reached one of the stops or someone was getting on with us. Luckily it was the latter and this was Topanga's stop.

"I'll call you guys," she started quickly kissing Riley and Auggie heads. "As soon," she kissed Maya's head next, "as," mine next, "I'm done," she said stopping in front of Corey as he leaned his head directing it towards Topanga for a kiss of his own making Topanga smile a soft amused smile. "Promise," she finished grabbing Corey's chin and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Wish me luck!" she shouted quickly walking towards what looked like an intimidating boardroom.

"Good luck!" we all yelled as the metal doors slowly closed before the elevator continued its way up to our floor.

"She looked pretty," Riley chimed up while I was looking up at the number lighting up for different floors. "Even though I only saw the back of her I still think she looks pretty."

"Pretty rude," Maya scoffed as I rolled my eyes, "she clearly saw you and yet she completely ignored you."

"She probably has her reasons Maya," Corey defended sending a sly nudge to my side, "maybe she was in a hurry to get somewhere or she didn't even see Josh."

"Or she thought it was someone else," Auggie added.

"Maybe," I nodded as we finally reached our floor.

* * *

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" I continued to say as I walked inside my apartment heart racing, eyes wide as what happened kept repeating itself in my head a scratched CD playing over and over in an annoying way. "Jarvis!" I screamed clawing at my face, "please tell me that did not just happen! Josh did not just see me there," I howled falling face first onto the couch with my legs sticking up.

"I am sorry to say this miss," Jarvis said locking the door and heading towards the kitchen, "but it did."

"He knows!" I quickly said rolling over and sitting up clutching onto the back of the couch with my legs dangling. "He has to," I quickly added on dramatically falling back down, "it's the only logical thing. He knows I'm the daughter of Guerra Enterprise the multi-billion company. Right?" I questioned biting down on my bottom lip and tapping my nail on my cheek.

"Of course," Jarvis's voices echoed as the sound of the blender rang throughout the apartment as I let my mind come up with a million and one worst case scenarios. "From that 10-second eye contacts Mister Josh," Jarvis started his foots sounding as he got closer to where my panicking body was located, "he has figured out that you are Eloisa Guerra heiress to the multi-billion company. The 3 richest family on the Earth," he said handing me a chocolate milkshake as I rolled over to a sitting position as I took the drink from him pouting. "He must have figured that all out miss."

"Okay, you know what Jarvis," I quickly said trying to come up with a comeback, "now that you said it out loud I guess not," I said frowning taking a sip of the milkshake, "well then, well okay, well fuck," I sighed pouting. "I over reacted for nothing then," I sighed.

"Dinner with the Minkus's is at 7 and it is now 3:45 pm," Jarvis stated looking at his watch, "We'll be leaving at 6:30 pm to the restaurant miss," he finished giving me a curt nod before heading off.

Slurping up my milkshake, Jarvis always made the bomb diggity-est milkshakes ever, I grabbed the remote making our plasma tv reveal itself from its hiding place in the wall. Lucky me, my ultimate favorite movie marathon Harry Potter was playing and I just made it to the Sorcerer Stone just starting. Letting out a content sigh as Jarvis set down a platter of milkshakes, he knows me so well, I snuggled into the couch watching my movie as I felt my phone vibrate followed by the ding.

Josh...fuck me.

( **Josh** _Eloisa_ )

 **Hey.**

 _Hey_

 **I gotta ask you something**

 _Yeah?_

 **What you been up to lately?**

 _Homework, laundry, movie marathon_  
 _Why?_

 **You didnt go out at all?**

 _Why?_

 **Okay this gonna sound weird and probably creepy but i swear to you I thought I saw you at Guerra Enterprises today...maybe I was seeing things .**

 **Oh no I was there**  
 **I was using their bathroom low-key but I think security saw me so I ran lol cx**

"Nice excuse Eloisa," I mumbled to myself chuckling.

 **Bruh...**  
 **Why didn't you say anything!? My brothers wife was able to convince her big shot boss to let us chill in some fancy ass room while we wait for her to finish some meeting.**

 _Big shot?_  
 _Nah fam cx legit got scared the security guard was gonna do something to me_  
 _I was about to start swinging_

Swinging? "Sure" lol  
Dude this room is hella cool  
These ppl are loaded here I'll send you a pick

"That we are Josh, that we are," I chuckled placing my finished milkshake on the tray and taking on the second one.

 **My niece Riley is enjoying it**

 _Cute skirt :3_

 **And now we're watching a movie like wtf is even this place?! Can I like live here forever lol  
She said thanks btw**

 _Hella cool!_

 **Anyways my aunt is finally done and I guess we're gonna finish they movie then head off for some dinner. She might need** too **call the big shot though for updates and what not**

"Right!" I gasped quickly opening up a new text message for Mrs. Matthews before she had the chance to call me 'Please email me any notes you think I need to see and I'll have my secretary schedule another phone meeting so we can properly go over everything. Enjoy the rest of your day and have a great Monday for your first day.' "And send," I said tapping on the send button wiping the imaginary sweat from my forehead.

 **nvm we just gonna finish the movie then go out to eat**  
 **wyd?**

"Miss," Jarvis said taking my attention away from my phone, "It's 5:40 pm I think you should start getting ready for dinner," he said taking away the empty milkshake glasses as I nodded yawning and stretching hearing a few of my bones crack.

"Shit," I mumbled scratching my head looking at the time on my phone, "time went by fast," I mumbled getting up and heading towards my room with a new milkshake in hand. "First things first I'm the realest," I sang turning on the light, "nah, actually Harry Potter first," I said turning on my tv and sitting in front of my vanity.

 _Getting ready to go out to dinner with some family friends :3_

 **Ohhh girl ohhhh paint that face ;3**

 _It's actually cake . but lol dork cx_

 **What chu gonna wear?**  
 **Asking for my niece**

 _"Sure" lol_  
 _Dress maybe idk yet_

"Done!" I happily said looking at the digital clock on my stand reading 6:30. "Fuck!" I yelled quickly grabbing my bag and phone and running as fast as I could in heels downstairs to the car where I knew Jarvis was already waiting for me. Snapping a quick pic I sent it to Josh before hopping in the car towards the restaurant dismissing the text Josh sent me 'Beautiful'.

"Aunt Jenny! Uncle Minkus!" I happily said quickly walking into to my aunt's waiting arms for a tight hug.

"Sweetie," she happily said squeezing me before handing me over to my Uncle Stuart who also gave me a hug. "As beautiful and stylish as ever," she praised as I smiled widely at her. Jennifer and Stuart Minkus weren't blood-related relatives but they had been very close friends with my parents since before the company was even formed so I grew up with them taking care of me to the point that my parents had deemed them worthy of becoming my godparents and me calling them aunt and uncle.

"Oh," Uncle Stuart said, "before we sit down and order some amazing food from Daniel let us finally introduce you to our son your godbrother."

"Farkle," they both said stepping aside to reveal a pasty skinny looking kid I'm assuming at least and inch or so taller than because of the heels smiling at me.

"You must be my godsister Eloisa right?" he asked, "nice to finally meet you, sis," he joked stretching his hand out to me.

"Farkle? Interesting name little brother,"I said smiling at him shaking his hand. "How old are you?"

"15"

"It took us 15 years to finally meet. This could be straight out of a soap opera," I joked earning a laugh from him. "Anyways I'm starving," I said patting my stomach, "so let's sit and order something. I've actually never heard of Daniel before." I started taking a seat.

"Will Jarvis be joining us?" Aunt Jennifer asked.

"No, sadly, something happened at the company nothing big," I assured them once I saw their worried faces, "I could've handled it but he wanted to take care of you know to get more comfortable with handling these kinds of things."

"You run the company?" Farkle asked surprised.

"Kind of mean I don't own the company its self my parents are the full owners still I won't actually own it until I guess I tell them I want to but I know the basics of it with a few extra things," I informed him, "that reminds me did you guys," I started looking over at both of them.

"Not to tell a soul about who you actually are," Farkle said, "yeah they did and don't worry my lips are sealed. I heard you go to NYU. One of my best friend's uncle goes there, what are you majoring?" he asked as we looking over the French menu.


	7. Chapter 6

"Your first year of high school?" I asked keeping my eyes trained on the street, "how is it so far?" I said glancing over at Farkle. We had been spending some quality brother and sister time together since the dinner. He spoke highly of his friends Riley, Maya, and Lucas. Including his girlfriend who everyone calls Smackle.

"It's different," he said glancing out the window of my car smiling softly, "we're not kings anymore we're just regular -,"

"Freshmen?" I finished smiling slowly coming to a halt at a red light.

"Yeah," he said shrugging. "We actually almost stopped being friends because of a couple of seniors who made us all stay in a hole until we understand that there's more than just our little-closed world," he solemnly said as I nodded silently picking up the driving again. "I actually never realized how blind we were to everything else."

"You got used to it," I spoke up, "being kings and queens of your middle school. Having everyone focus on just you guys. So when you go to high school you restarted. No one really cares so much about you there because you're freshmen. Plus as much as I hate to tell you this sometimes friendships don't last when you get to high school and even when you get to college. Not because you guys had some big blowout, sometimes yeah, but you grow apart. You find out new things about yourself that the others may not like or you find people with more you interest and you just slowly start to hang out less and less. Sometimes you don't even realize it until you see or hear or smell something that reminds you of them and you just realize it ended. Life does that," I finished stopping in front of John Quincy Addams High School.

"I know," he sadly said a smile still on his face, "I guess we all just never realized it would happen to us is all."

"Then let me tell you a quick little story about my school experience so it doesn't seem so negative plus I think your girlfriend is waiting for you," I pointed out to a cute girl with glass looking over at us with a weird look.

"I haven't told her about you yet," Farkle said sheepishly.

"I have this friend who I consider to be my closest friend. I feel completely comfortable with her and can be myself when I'm with her. Her name is Daniella she lives in Chicago. We've been friends since elementary school but we went to different high schools. We didn't talk as much or hang out because of different high schools and all that. It might seem like we drifted apart but in actuality, we became a lot closer. When we do hang out it seems as if we were never apart. My point is little brother," I said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "sometimes distance can make a friendship stronger. It doesn't always mean it over forever. You just need to broaden your horizon. I hope I explained that clear enough I'm new at this giving out advice to younger people."

"I get it," he said nodding grabbing his bag from the back, "I should get going before it gets late. Thanks for the ride to school I'll see you later," he said smiling and giving me a wave before hopping out of the car and walking towards his girl.

"Farkle," Smackle said.

"Smackle," Farkle said smiling down at the girl.

"Who was that?" she asked

"My sister," Farkle happily. "Godsister. My parents are her godparents we meet a couple days ago. She's really nice."

"She's very pretty," Smackle said nodding her head firmly only making Farkles smile grow seeing how she actually felt jealous seeing him with another girl in her Smackle way.

"Come on," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "let's go inside I'm pretty sure everyone is inside already."

-  
"Coffe m'lady," Josh said holding up an iced coffee cup from Dunkin Donuts. "Butter pecan with cream and sugar just how you like it," he said smiling handing the cup over to Eloisa.

"Thank you, kind sir," she said taking a sip from coffee sighing happily. "So what's the plan for today?" I asked as we walked down the busy streets of New York towards some mystery location. "Since coincidently both of our last 2 classes got canceled."

"We're going to my brother's place," he said smiling as I looked at him curiously.

"It's 11:30 am," I said frowning, "isn't he still teaching at that high school?"

"They had some freshmen day so he doesn't teach any classes until 2," he said happily as I got ready to ask my next question, "I need help with my history project and since he's a history teacher I thought why not."

"Okay?"

"Plus, I like your company so I'm dragging you along," he said shrugging as I felt my heart speed up a bit, "you'll be fed don't worry," he teased as I softly shoved him. "Here we are," he said stopping in front of an apartment complex before walking to the stone stairs and pressing the intercom that s, id Matthews.

"Matthews?" I softly said trying remember where that name sounded familiar.

"Hello?" a happy voice sang from the box.

"It l's me and I brought a friend along," Josh said as I smacked hia arm earning an 'ow' from him.

"You didn't bother to inform your brother I was coming along?" I hissed at him while he shrugged.

"I knew he would be cool with it," he defended rubbing his arm as the door buzzed signaling that we could go in.

"Still!" I moaned out annoyed, "what he isn't?!" I quickly added as we walked up the stairs.

"Relax," he said waving me off stopping in front of a wooden door opening the door. "My brother!" he yelled out happily opening his arms.

"My brother!" another voice said coming from a tall middle aged man with what looked like red tight curly hair hugging his brother tightly. "And might this young lady be?" he said changing his attention to me as I felt my face start to heat up.

"Eloisa," I said sticking my hand out for him to shake, "Eloisa Renteria," I said as he smiled at me before shaking my hand firmly.

"Corey, I've only heard good things about you from Josh," he said smiling as I nodded feeling slightly embarrassed.

"At least they're good, I guess," I thought.

"Joshy" I small curly haired boy yelled happily running full speed into Josh's awaiting arms.

"Auggie," Josh said equally as happy catching the boy into a tight hug. "Why aren't you in school?" Josh asked after the hig holding him up in his arms.

"It was half a day today," Auggie said before looking over at him curiously. "Who's she?" Auggie asked in a not ao much whisper making me chuckle. This little kid was aggressively adorable.

"This is my friend Eloisa," he said introducing me, "this is my nephew Auggie," he told me smiling.

"You are so adorable," I cooed making Auggie smile revealing a few missing teeth.

"I like you," Auggie declared making me laugh. "She's really pretty," he whispered to Josh only making me laugh more.

"I know," he whispered back smiling at me.

"So that project of your," Corey said as Josh put Auggie down. "What do you need help with?"

"Belgium 1831," Josh said smiling as what looked like realization dawned on Corey's face.

"Hey," Auggie said tugging on my sweater, "wanna play a game with me?" he asked smiling up at me.

"Sure," I asked glancing over at Josh who gave me an encouraging nod. "What are we gonna do?" I asked placing my bag on the couch.

"We're going to my room," he asked grabbing hold of my hand and leading me to his room.

-  
"Belgium 1831," Corey said sitting down on the couch, "Farkle would've loved to finally learn this," he joked glancing over at Josh. "Belgium 1831," he said more seriously already having a feeling what they the conversation was gon a be about.

"I said I wasn't going to date anyone my first year of college," Josh stated. "But certain things came up," he sighed as Corey nodded knowing that the certain things he was talking about what was currently with his son playing. "I like her," he breathed out, "at least I think I do," he said confused.

"You think?" Corey asked.

"I think I might like Maya too," he stressfully said running a hand through his hair. "I don't know. The age gap is what's stopping me with Maya but,"

"Eloisa is about your age right?" Corey asked receiving a nod from Josh.

"Maya is strong, beautiful, fun and adventurous," Josh stated, "but Eloisa she is gorgeous, have so much fun when I'm with her, she makes me laugh a lot it just feels great to be with her. I feel happy."

"But?"

"I'm not sure about my feelings for her," he sadly said. "I barely know anything about her. She tends to be secretive sometimes."

"Look, Josh," Corey said looking at his distressed younger brother. "You're barely 2 months into your university life you don't have to figure this thing out so quick. From the looks of it seems like you're developing a crush on Eloisa and Maya. But that doesn't mean you have to do anything about either one if you feel like you're not ready or you don't want too," he said as Josh's stressed face slowly started to relax hearing his brothers input. "Enjoy your friendship with Eloisa. Go out have fun with her but be safe. You're still young you don't have to have it all figured out yet," he finished patting his back as Josh slowly processed his brother's advice.

"Yeah," he said softly nodding, "thanks, Corey," he said smiling at his brother appreciative.

"Dad!" Auggie yelled running towards Josh and Corey his face covered in marker drawings. "Look what Eloisa did!" Auggie happily said as Corey grabbed him and placed him on his lap. "I look cool." he proudly said.

"You sure do buddy," Corey said chuckling hoping the marker drawings where water removable.

"I feel pretty cool too," Eloisa said walking out her face equally drawn on holding a marker. "You have a little Picasso," she joked taking her phone out. "Selfie?" she asked Auggie who nodded excitedly jumping into her arms smiling as she took the picture. "It's not permanent," Eloisa assured Corey, "water removable," she said showing him the marker as Corey let out a sigh.

I thought it would be time for this crush to be introduced. Plus meeting Corey and Auggie. Hopefully, I did good in a Corey advice segment ;-;


End file.
